Programmable logic devices (PLDs) are typically made up of input/output (I/O) resources, interconnect resources, logic resources, and memory resources. PLDs may also contain other resources, such as digital signal processing blocks (“DSPs”) and other embedded processing resources. The logic resources typically include logic elements (LEs) grouped in clusters that are sometimes referred to as logic array blocks (LABs). The memory resources typically include embedded memory blocks (EMBs) of various sizes.
As technology progresses, demand for faster PLDs increases. However, operation of PLDs cannot be easily manipulated to satisfy the demand for faster PLDs.